


Cut Some Roses

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Arthur has been made well aware that Merlincanbuild castles in the air if he really wants to. It’s why Merlin brought them here, where there won’t be spectators to remember Merlin as anything butnot a sorcerer.





	Cut Some Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purpleplums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There in the Flower Garden He will Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514594) by [Purpleplums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleplums/pseuds/Purpleplums). 



> Offered with gratitude to Purpleplums, for their lovely, lovely artwork based on another fic(let) of mine. This is the backstory we discussed in the comments.
> 
> I hope you like it, even though it's so short :)

Merlin knows.

This is it.

He luxuriates in the prickle of the grass crushed beneath him, the divine freshness of the air he won’t breathe again — after today, when the world itself has contrived to be faultless for him.

The hand in his squeezes, briefly. “Building castles in the air?” Arthur whispers into his ear. Merlin turns his head to look at him. They’re lying side by side in Arthur’s favourite rose garden, hidden behind the South Tower, left alone for years because Ygraine had cherished it. Now it is a veritable forest of blooms.

“You wish,” Merlin whispers back. (Arthur has been made well aware that Merlin _can_ build castles in the air if he really wants to. It’s why Merlin brought them here, where there won’t be spectators to remember Merlin as anything but _not a sorcerer_.)

“Make one out of the clouds for me, Merlin.”

Merlin smiles at his beloved. He made peace with his fate this morning. With a twitch of his fingers a likeness of the citadel gathers in white against the otherwise clear blue sky; Arthur laughs exultantly at the sight, and cranes his neck forward to kiss Merlin, soft and innocent. His lips stick against Merlin’s — they had eaten honey cakes for lunch. Merlin laps the sweetness off Arthur’s mouth, finding with a thunderclap of emotion that _he doesn’t want to die_.

“Please don’t do it,” he begs his love, pulling away from the kiss.

The glimmer in Arthur’s eyes fades. He says nothing in response. Merlin swallows, unable to stop the tears from forming and falling.

Arthur heaves himself up. Merlin doesn’t. Pinned to the ground by his promise, he begins to shiver. He closes his eyes, even though he doesn’t want his last sight of Arthur to be misery, anguish. Please. Please.

There’s a _snick_ ; the sound of Excalibur being unsheathed.

“You knew, my love,” Arthur says.

At this, the tears dry. The shudders disperse. Merlin is brave again. He takes a deep breath —

* * *

 

— and jolts awake in Arthur’s arms.

“M’rl’n,” Arthur mumbles, nuzzling him sleepily. “Nightmare?”

They’re in the same flower garden. It is the summer-spring cusp, and birds are chirping. The wind is cool; Arthur blessed-warm. Excalibur, bloodless, lies afar with the rest of their things.

Merlin nods. Arthur has known for a long while. He will do nothing.

Arthur gathers him closer, tighter. Together they fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought <3


End file.
